A multispeed spur gear transmission for a motor vehicle is known from the publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,652 B2. There the additional planetary gear stage serves for the torque bridging on upshifting in the lower gears of the multispeed spur gear transmission since in these shifting ranges a conventional manual multispeed spur gear transmission requires torque interruptions in order to be able to shift into the next higher gears in a synchronized manner. In this phase, no power is transmitted to the chassis of the vehicle with the conventional multispeed spur gear transmission. This torque lack is bridged with the planetary gear stage additionally known from the above publication, wherein the planetary gear stage can be coupled to the output gear on the transmission output shaft via an internal gear. A disadvantage of the known multispeed spur gear transmission with a planetary gear stage is that the possibilities of using this additional planetary gear stage are only utilized to a limited extent.
At least one object is to overcome the disadvantages in the prior art and to create a multispeed spur gear transmission with a planetary gear stage that utilizes a wider field of application of the planetary gear stage and makes possible additional new functions in the power transmission. In addition, other objectives, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.